Aerosol dispensers widely used in the packaging industry present two major problems, atmospheric pollution from the propellant and disposal of the cannister without the risk of explosion and the accompanying hazard to personal safety. The use of hand actuated pump dispensers as a substitute for aerosol dispensers obviates these problems but is not practical in many circumstances because conventional pump dispensers are difficult to ship and expensive to construct. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel fluid dispenser which is inexpensively fabricated and easily shipped.
Typically, fluid dispensers are attached to fluid containers prior to shipping. In order for fluid to be withdrawn from the container, a venting passage from the atmosphere to the interior of the container must be provided. However, unless the dispenser or container is provided with means for sealing the venting passage, fluid often leaks from the container during shipping. One known approach to this problem is a vent seal which may be disabled by tightening a cap over the nozzle. By way of example, this approach is illustrated in the Powers U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,951, dated Dec. 25, 1973. Another known approach to the problem is the provision of a releasable locking pin to maintain the piston in a position which blocks the vent. In this approach, the pin must be manually released before the trigger can be operated. This approach is illustrated, e.g., in the Hellenkamp U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,157, dated Oct. 8, 1974. These conventional seals and locking structures may be difficult for the consumer to operate, generally requiring the production of explanatory literature, and often entail considerable additional production expense due to the necessity of producing additional parts and of performing additional manufacturing steps in the fabrication of the structure. It is accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a novel fluid dispenser with an easily and inexpensively fabricated vent shipping seal which does not require explanatory literature and which may be released by actuation of the dispenser trigger.
Because of the expense associated with the assembly, it is desirable that the number of separately molded parts of a fluid dispenser be minimized. It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a novel pump dispenser with an integral container conduit and vent shipping seal, an integral piston and inlet check valve seat, and/or an integral piston seal and inlet check valve member.
The operation of the trigger and its retention in the dispenser housing is often a problem and it is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel pump dispenser in which the length of the piston stroke is utilized to retain the trigger operably connected to the housing. In the preferred embodiment, this is accomplished by directly connecting the piston with an actuating arm of the dispenser trigger to thereby limit the arc through which the trigger may pivot.
Fluid pump dispensers are generally provided with a nozzle structure including a check valve for blocking communication between the pump chamber and a nozzle aperture. A nozzle structure of this type is illustrated, e.g., in the Vanier U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,739, dated Aug. 22, 1972. It is desirable that the nozzle structure be adjustable to provide widely varying discharge patterns and for disabling the outlet check valve. A seal must also be provided to prevent fluid leakage at the sliding interface of the nozzle structure adjustment means. It is, of course, also desirable that the number of separately molded parts of the fluid dispenser be minimized. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel fluid dispenser having an adjustable nozzle for varying the discharge pattern of the dispenser comprising only two separately molded parts attached to the dispenser housing.
It is desirable that a fluid dispenser have a large, protruding, and easily grasped trigger defining a long lever arm for actuating the dispenser pump. Dispensers having such easily grasped triggers are often difficult to economically and safely package for shipping. It is an object of the present invention to obviate such shipping problems by providing a novel dispenser having a large, easily operated trigger which may be conveniently and easily attached to the dispenser housing after delivery of the dispenser.
The triggers of many conventional fluid dispensers are attached to the dispenser housing with rivets or pins. This method generally requires the fabricating of additional parts and the performing of additional production steps to insert the pin or rivet. An example of this type of trigger connection is illustrated in the Hellenkamp U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,157, dated Oct. 8, 1974.
In another known method of assembly, the trigger is attached to the dispenser housing by outwardly flexing the lateral walls of the dispenser housing to permit the engagement of mating surfaces on the trigger and housing. This method of assembly has a disadvantage in that flexure may damage the relatively fragile dispenser mechanism or the housing by exceeding the limit of elastic deformation. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to avoid the expense of rivet attachment and the danger of housing damage by providing a novel, rivetless fluid dispenser trigger which may be pivotably attached in the dispenser housing without laterally flexing the housing.
These and many other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the claims and from the following description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.